


Double Rainbow

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Jae, Doyoung is his guardian, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Housemates, Jae's eye colour changes, Jaehyun is scared, Jaehyun's chest glows, Johnny has tattoos, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Death, Smut, Violence, jaeyong are best friends, shy jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Jaehyun is only half human, his father is from Earth while his mother was born on a planet named Zephyros. Due to his past Jaehyun is scared to fall in love, even though he longs for that special someone in his life. Getting Johnny as his housemate doesn't exactly make things easier, especially when Jaehyun starts falling in love with him. He starts avoiding his housemate which eventually causes the colours to leave his eyes and stops his chest from glowing. Things could only get better from that moment on.





	Double Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to read the tags and trigger warning before you continue reading! ♡
> 
> Tw: Violence and death of parents (it's briefly described how Jaehyun's parents die)

Jaehyun didn't like being alone.

Something deep inside him always longed for someone special, who would love him and keep him company. There were lots of times when he laid in bed, wishing there was someone else in the house. Someone who would try not to make any noise as they went for a midnight snack, footsteps that would wake Jaehyun up anyway. The comforting noises of having someone else there, so that he knew he wasn't alone.

Instead the house he lived in was filled with silence. The ticking noise of the clock was what filled his bedroom when he couldn't sleep. There were no sounds downstairs or in the other empty bedroom. Every night Jaehyun hoped it would rain, because the sound of the water softly tapping on his window was the only thing that comforted him in the darkness.

At daytime it wasn't much different.

There was no one there to tell him goodbye when he left for work. Jaehyun imagined how he would wake his significant other, softly shaking them until they opened their eyes. He could see that special someone letting out a soft noise as they woke up, followed by a sweet smile and one of those gross morning kisses, where their breath would still smell bad. Jaehyun would kiss them anyway, because that's how it worked.

But instead he left in silence, having to lock the door because no one else would be home. And when he came home from work around five he would be greeted by darkness and silence. He didn't have someone who would greet him with a smile or a kiss on the cheek. It was especially depressing around winter, when it got dark early and he had to turn the lights on himself. He had to cook himself dinner, watch television by himself and he was always the one who had to turn the lights off again when he went to bed.

Of course Jaehyun wasn't alone, but the friendship Taeyong gave him wasn't what he longed for. He had lived with Taeyong since he was six years old and they were practically brothers. Taeyong was two years older than him and Jaehyun loved him dearly, which was also the reason why he felt guilty for feeling so lonely. The older boy called him every day and visited him at least twice a week, but it wasn't enough.

Jaehyun was lonely, until he suddenly wasn't.

One day he got a call from the landlord, who informed him about the fact that he wouldn't be so lonely anymore soon. Jaehyun wasn't entirely sure if it was even legal. Of course he had always wondered why there was one empty bedroom, but not once did it pop up in his mind that this was the room for a potential roommate. Maybe he had been too quick to sign the papers, hadn't read them properly and missed the part where it said that someone might come live with him.

It didn't matter, because Jaehyun didn't have a say in it. He either had to suck it up or move somewhere else, but the second option wasn't really something he wanted. He was going to have a housemate and that was that.

 

"Are you _sure_ you will be okay?" Taeyong asked him for the hundredth time.

Jaehyun was trying to get Taeyong to leave, practically shoving him out the door. He was going to meet his new housemate today and Taeyong was worried. It wasn't strange, because everything Jaehyun knew about his new housemate was that his name was Johnny. The landlord went to show Johnny the house while Jaehyun was at work, missing the opportunity to see him sooner.

"I'll be fine, Taeyong. Stop worrying so much." Jaehyun groaned out in frustration.

Taeyong held up his hand in defeat and let out a sigh. "Alright, alright. It's just that I know how much you... dislike meeting new people." he spoke. Jaehyun just snorted in response.

"Trust issues, Taeyong. I have trust issues. You don't have to talk about it like I will break if you say it," he said. "But you're right. I'm a little nervous but I will be okay. He's going to be my housemate, I'm going to live with him in one house and I will have to put up with him." Jaehyun continued with a sigh.

Jaehyun had been through a lot when he was younger and he had trouble trusting new people ever since. The only people he knew he could trust were Taeyong and his mom, because he had lived with them for years before he moved to live on his own. He barely even trusted his own boss or his co-workers in the local pet store he worked in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But- I know you can do this, okay? Don't panic, I'm sure the guy is a sweetheart." Taeyong said.

A small black car stopped in front of the house before Jaehyun could even answer him. Jaehyun could feel a knot forming in his stomach when he realized this was it, this was his new housemate. From this day on he wouldn't be living alone anymore.

Jaehyun was suddenly very glad Taeyong hadn't left yet.

His new housemate got out of the vehicle. He watched how the man got his backpack from the backseat before locking the car. Jaehyun's eyes moved quickly over his body, afraid he would get caught if he looked at him for too long. The first thing he noticed was his slightly alternative choice of clothing. It was a combination between soft and emo and Jaehyun wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it.

"Hey, I'm Johnny!" the man said cheerfully, giving the both of them a hand as a greeting. "Not to be rude or anything but- Which one of you will be my housemate?" he then asked with a smile. And that smile was the second thing Jaehyun noticed about him. The warm smile, the hazel brown eyes and his black hair. Jaehyun almost felt intimidated by it.

"M- me." Jaehyun stuttered out, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

Johnny's eyes found Jaehyun's and the older boy smiled. "You don't have to be nervous, I promise I won't be a bother." he said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, until Johnny raised his eyebrows and gestured more clearly at him to move so he could get inside. Jaehyun could immediately feel the tips of his ears becoming a pink colour, embarrassed that he just kept staring instead of moving aside, not understanding the subtle hint.

"You have beautiful eyes, by the way." Johnny said before disappearing from his view.

Jaehyun could feel his heart skipping a beat, a wave of panic washing over him. He knew Johnny wasn't talking about his normal brown eyes, but about the rainbows that exploded in his irises. He looked at Taeyong who seemed to be just as surprised as he was.

"Holy shit, your eyes are like a double rainbow," he whispered, loud enough for Jaehyun to hear but quiet enough to keep Johnny from hearing about this piece of information. "I don't know what's going on but I've never seen your eyes like this. Do you like him already?" he continued.

"Of course I don't like him," Jaehyun immediately answered, his voice just as quiet as Taeyong's. "I don't understand what's happening, I'm always able to control it. I'm freaking out." he said, looking behind him to see if Johnny was listening. He wasn't there.

"Whatever it is, you need to get yourself together. I don't see the problem, your eyes are gorgeous." Taeyong simply said, much to Jaehyun's annoyance.

"Last time I checked it wasn't entirely human to have your eye colour change depending on your mood, Taeyong. What do I tell him if my eyes turn back to brown next time I see him?" Jaehyun whispered with wide eyes. Taeyong only let out a chuckle and took a step forward, indicating he was going to leave soon.

"He's your housemate, Jaehyun. You either tell him the truth or make up a lie," he started. Jaehyun watched how he digged in his pockets to find the keys of his bicycle. "Besides, I don't think they will go back to brown whenever you see him. You had a literal colour explosion in your eyes and it's up to you to find out what it means. I can't do that for you, sorry." Taeyong continued.

Jaehyun wasn't done with the conversation, but Taeyong was and he couldn't do anything but watch as the older drove away on his bicycle. He let out a sigh in defeat and closed the door, the knot in his stomach only becoming tighter with every step he took towards the living room.

When Jaehyun entered the living room he surprisingly enough saw Johnny sitting on the black leather couch. He figured that the older boy already put everything he needed in his room when Jaehyun was at work. It didn't matter, it was their house now. Jaehyun wanted to go upstairs, to his room to hug one of the plushies and maybe take a nap. It was something he did when he felt nervous or stressed, when he didn't know what to do with himself.

But right when he put his foot on the stairs Johnny called out his name.

"Jaehyun? Would you like to go out with me today so we can get to know each other better?" Johnny asked. Jaehyun felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. He didn't understand why it felt so weird when Johnny talked about going out, as if it was a date.

"I prefer to stay at home..." Jaehyun answered in a quiet voice.

Johnny smiled at him and nodded. "Let's do that, then. You in for watching a movie tonight?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Jaehyun took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and nodded. If he was going to have a housemate he might as well try to have a good bond with him.

 

As the months passed Jaehyun found out that having a housemate was actually wonderful. He couldn't kiss Johnny goodbye every morning when he went to work, but when he came home the older boy was there to greet him, making dinner for the both of them. Johnny went to bed later than Jaehyun did and it was comforting to hear the sounds that came from downstairs when he tried to sleep. He wasn't the one who had to turn off the lights at night anymore.

He found out Johnny was an amazing person. He was sweet and caring, had a good sense of humor and was always there to listen to Jaehyun when something was bothering him. At first Jaehyun didn't talk much at all, but he trusted Johnny a little more each day. He went from sitting on the opposite side of the couch to sitting next to him, from not showing emotions at all to pouring his heart out to Johnny when he was sad. Johnny took care of him when he was sick and didn't complain when Jaehyun brought home another animal that he had to take care of.

Jaehyun tried to control his eye colour and emotions at first, but as he got closer to Johnny he started caring less about it. He told Johnny it was just something he was born with and the older boy was satisfied with this. Johnny didn't ask any questions at all and Jaehyun was grateful for that.

However, as he got closer to Johnny he had more and more trouble controling his emotions. His eyes went from orange to pink, to red and blue, yellow and purple. He found out it happened the most when he was close to Johnny. He could feel it in his chest when it happened. His heart would glow and the feeling of it became familiar. And somehow it scared the living hell out of Jaehyun.

It only kept getting worse. They went from sharing comforting hugs to being snuggled up on the couch. Cooking dinner together on the weekends was more fun than it was supposed to be and the whole atmosphere in the house was a little too cozy, a little too romantic. Johnny had hang up fairy lights on the walls in the living room, almost making it look magical when it became dark outside.

Even when it was completely dark and the whole city was asleep Jaehyun was still haunted by the warm feeling of having Johnny around him. It happened a little too often that Johnny slipped into bed with him on cold nights and at some point Jaehyun started doing the same. In the middle of the night when it was cold and there was no rain to help him fall asleep he would go to Johnny's room and get into his bed. The older boy was usually already asleep but welcomed Jaehyun in his bed anyway, loosely throwing an arm over him most of the time.

Johnny would find him the next morning long after the sun came up. Sometimes Jaehyun pretended to still be asleep so he got to enjoy the feeling of Johnny's fingers combing through his hair a little longer. And then when he opened his eyes a few minutes later he would see Johnny smiling at him. It became normal for them.

Jaehyun's heart started glowing more often and it came to the point where he was sure Johnny had definitely noticed it. But not once had Johnny said anything about it, just like how he didn't ask questions about his eyes. Johnny was accepting and loving, not caring about the fact that Jaehyun was an introvert who prefered to stay inside to read a book or watch a movie. Instead of making a big deal out of it he just grabbed an extra blanket and stayed home with his housemate and Jaehyun was confused.

He didn't know what he was feeling, wasn't sure if he was developing a crush on the older boy or if he just liked his company. He started doubting himself and his feelings and decided to push it all away.

He didn't want to fall in love with Johnny.

 

One day Jaehyun invited Taeyong to come over to watch a movie in his room. He heard the doorbell ring and as he got up from the bed he could hear his housemate opening the door. He walked down the stairs to greet his friend, but instead he was greeted by Taeyong's and Johnny's laughter. And when Taeyong noticed him he said something he shouldn't have said.

"Wow, calm down Jae, we're just talking." Taeyong said, holding his hands up. Johnny's head turned to look at Jaehyun and the younger boy felt an all too familiar feeling in his chest. His eyes shot wide open as he grabbed Taeyong's arm and dragged him up the stairs.

"Did you hear what you just said? Are you out of your mind?" Jaehyun asked once they were inside his bedroom.

"How am I supposed to know what you told Johnny?" Taeyong defended himself.

Jaehyun let out a frustrated noise and sat down on his bed. "Not the truth, I thought that was obvious! He will think that I'm a freak." he said. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling as if the world was about to end if Johnny was smart enough to connect the dots. Green was the colour of jealousy after all and Jaehyun was sure his eyes were a brighter green than the grass in the backyard.

"You're glowing," Taeyong stated, pointing at Jaehyun's chest. "And I have an idea you already figured out what it means. Jung Jaehyun, you are in love with Johnny and you're too scared to admit it." he said.

"I don't know Johnny well enough to be in love with him." was all Jaehyun had to say.

Taeyong let out a laugh. "You've been living with him for five months now. I know you're scared because of your past but you haven't seen the way Johnny looks at you. He likes you just as much as you like him." he said and Jaehyun couldn't keep his emotions to himself anymore.

"I do notice how he looks at me. I notice the way he kisses my forehead when he thinks I'm still sleeping, how he always cooks my favourite dishes and the way he smiles when I sit next to him on the couch," he blurted out, standing back up. "And yes, I do know my eyes change from green to pink and burst into a explosion of colours, I do notice how my chest glows when he is near me. And there is no way in hell he hasn't seen it at least once." he said.

Taeyong looked like he was about to say something, but Jaehyun wasn't done.

"But I don't want to be in love with him. I can't be, it's too soon and I don't know if I'm ready. I don't even know if I'll ever be ready. You know what happened to my parents and you can't possibly be mad at me for not wanting to repeat that," Jaehyun said, tears welling up in his eyes. "And you definitely don't realize what you've just done. You pretty much exposed me in front of my housemate, because I'm pretty sure he isn't stupid. If he wasn't suspicious already then he definitely will be now." he continued.

Taeyong opened his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "If you continue to be scared of your own feelings or the things that might happen you will never be happy, Jaehyun. You know what happens with people from your planet if they don't give in to what they want the most. Yes, I did my research. I know you guys are all about accepting your emotions, about loving and being loved. I'm starting to think that I know more about it than you do and you should really open a book about it instead of running away." he said.

Jaehyun couldn't believe what he just heard. He never thought Taeyong would even bring this up, because the boy knew how much Jaehyun disliked talking about the place he was born in.

"I can't believe you just said that to me. I'm not ready, Taeyong. What do you not understand about that? I need time and I want you to leave right now." Jaehyun answered, blinded by his own anger and sadness to realize Taeyong had a point. A tear slipped from his eye as he pointed towards the door.

"Are you really going to be this immature? Running away from your problems instead of facing them?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun threw a pillow at him out of anger.

"Out!" he yelled. It was the first time Taeyong saw his eyes turning a bright red colour because of him and Jaehyun knew it.

"Whatever." Taeyong said before walking out the door.

Jaehyun let himself fall down onto his bed, pulling the covers up as more tears continued to slip from his eyes. He heard the front door slam shut followed by a short silence. Not even ten seconds later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and his bedroom door was being opened once more.

"Jaehyun?" a soft voice said. It was Johnny. "I saw Taeyong leaving already, he didn't look very happy. I heard you guys talk, too. Are you okay?" Johnny continued.

"How much did you hear?" was all Jaehyun asked.

He heard Johnny sigh and could feel him sitting down on the bed. Jaehyun shivered when the boy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Pretty much everything... I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you guys were talking really loud. I think we should talk about this." Johnny said.

Jaehyun just shook Johnny's hand off him. "I don't want to talk about it." he answered, still staring at the wall.

"I heard you talk about me, Jaehyun. I'm involved in this and I'd appreciate it if you would listen to what I have to say about it." Johnny answered in a soft voice. "You said you like me and you already know I like you. Can we just talk about this?" he continued.

"If you heard all that then you also heard I'm not ready to fall in love. I don't want it right now. I can't." Jaehyun said as more tears welled up in his eyes.

"Jaehyun... Baby..." Johnny tried. He tried to place his hand on Jaehyun's shoulder once more but the younger wanted none of it.

"Don't- Leave me alone. I need time for myself. I don't want you anywhere near me." Jaehyun choked out.

Johnny let out a sigh but got up from the bed anyway. "I'll just leave you be, then. I'm here if you need me." he said softly.

Jaehyun could hear him walking out of the room, quietly closing the door. He finally turned around and let out a loud sob. He wanted to scream at Johnny that he needed him right now, that he wanted to be comforted and loved, that he had to come back, but his fears wouldn't let him. He was too scared of what might happen if he gave in to his feelings. So instead he just threw another pillow at the closed door.

It was the first time in months that he cried alone.

 

Things didn't exactly got easier after that. Taeyong started ignoring him which only made Jaehyun feel worse. He tried texting and calling the older boy but it was to no use. The only thing Taeyong had told him was that he would talk to him again when Jaehyun finally gave in to his feelings, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Jaehyun refused to talk to Johnny or to get close to him. They stopped making dinner together and they didn't watch movies anymore. As soon as Jaehyun got out of work he hid in his room for the rest of the evening, only getting out for a late night snack when he was sure Johnny was asleep.

The worst thing was that at the moments he did see Johnny the older boy would just smile at him. Johnny still greeted him every single day, even though Jaehyun didn't greet him back. He still cooked dinner for Jaehyun, knowing the younger would look for food in the dark of the night. Jaehyun tried his best to avoid Johnny and the older boy was okay with that. He was okay with the fact that Jaehyun needed time for himself, to be alone.

But the thing was that this wasn't really what Jaehyun needed.

He didn't want to be alone, he hated it more than anything. He had wished for that special person in his life for so long, but now that he got a chance to love someone he ran away from it. He got more miserable with every day that passed. His heart started glowing less to the point where it was nothing more but a sad dim light. It was the same for his eyes, even around Johnny.

For a while Jaehyun's eyes were an icy blue colour whenever he looked into the mirror. It was the colour of hurt, sadness. It was a kind of pain only he could do something about but refused to do so. He had caused this pain himself and he didn't think he deserved to even give in to his feelings anymore. And after a few weeks his eyes turned dark brown, almost black. It was a sign that he was miserable, giving up on his life and everything around him.

Jaehyun was late for work almost everyday just so he could avoid Johnny. His boss noticed how miserable he was and ordered him to take two weeks off. Jaehyun went home that day and cried once more. He cried because he felt like he was stuck in a circle that he couldn't get out of, because he neglected everything around him and could possibly lose his job and he cried because Johnny invited people over that night. He could hear them talk and laugh and for the first time in his life the noises of someone else being downstairs didn't comfort him.

"I hate myself, I hate myself," Jaehyun repeated to himself as he was curled up on his bed, crying silently. "I hate myself, I can't do this." he muttered.

It was as if the guards of his planet could hear him. He suddenly felt a stinging pain in his chest, as if he was being stabbed right in his heart. It was as if the people on his planet were punishing him for ignoring everything they stood for. He ran away from love and it was almost considered a crime.

He let out a yelp when the pain in his heart only got worse and he finally realized that maybe Taeyong had been right. Maybe he really should finally open a book about it or search it up online.

Jaehyun took his phone from his bedside table for the first time in days. He opened the chat with Taeyong and noticed the boy was online. He struggled to type a proper sentence but eventually managed to text him anyway. The words didn't quite came out the way he wanted it too, but he knew Taeyong would understand. It was one long message about how Taeyong was right and that he didn't know what to do. He almost begged the older boy to call him.

He looked at the word that appeared under his text message, the word _'seen'_ felt almost painful. More tears started welling up in his eyes when he thought Taeyong was still going to ignore him, but right when he was about to put his phone back down he finally got what he wanted. He could barely even see the screen properly through his tears but somehow still managed to press the green button to accept the call.

 

"It hurts, Taeyong. Why does it hurt so much?" Jaehyun cried out before Taeyong could even say anything.

"Jae? What happened?" Taeyong asked, concern visible in his voice.

"Am I going to die? I don't understand what's happening. I'm so scared." Jaehyun said. At this point he was almost hyperventilating.

"You're not going to die, calm down. Have you still not read a book about it?" Taeyong asked him, already knowing the answer. "Damn it, Jaehyun. You should really listen to what I tell you for once. I fucking told you that you should finally accept that you're in love with Johnny. Jaehyun, do you realize how serious this is? If you don't give in to your feelings now you won't get another chance." Taeyong continued.

Jaehyun wiped away his tears, which was pretty much useless because more tears kept falling. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You're in love with Johnny and you're trying to push that away. I don't know how to say this in a nice way but I fucking told you giving and accepting love is one of the most important things for creatures like you. Is it still not clicking? You're turning yourself into a robot if you keep this up. If you don't accept it now you will never be able to love again," Taeyong explained. "You will be nothing more but an empty body trying to survive."

"It hurts. It hurts so much, Taeyong. I don't know what to do. I'm not glowing anymore. Why am I not glowing? Why are my eyes almost black? I don't understand. I'm scared." Jaehyun sobbed out. He put his free hand over his ear in an attempt to block out the noises from downstairs.

"Go to Johnny. Please, Jaehyun. The situation now is to different from the situation your parents were in. You don't have to be scared of love," Taeyong said. His voice was soft and his words were stuck in Jaehyun's brain. He thought that maybe, just maybe Taeyong had a point. "I love you too much to see you turn into a human robot. Please, just do it. Talk to Johnny, only you can do that. I can't accept his love for you."

"What if it's too late? I'm not glowing anymore," Jaehyun said. "Oh my God, what have I done? I don't want to be lifeless. I don't want to lose my emotions."

"It can't be too late, Jaehyun. Tell me, what _do_ you want?" Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun could tell it was a hopeless attempt at trying to make him glow again, to make him admit he was in love with Johnny so he would turn into his old self. Taeyong was trying to stay calm but Jaehyun could tell he was almost as scared as he was.

"I want Johnny. I want to hold his hand and sleep next to him, I want to cuddle with him, cook together and go grocery shopping. I want him to kiss me bye when I go to work in the morning. I want him close to me, kissing and touching, I want him to make love to me eventually," Jaehyun looked down at his chest and cried out when he noticed the dim light in his chest had returned. "I'm in love with him."

"Then go to him. Tell him how much you love him. Just let it all happen to you, Jaehyun. Don't stop yourself from glowing." Taeyong said.

"I will. I'm glowing. It's only a dim light but it's there. I'm going to talk to him. I hope he still wants me." Jaehyun closed his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from crying. It didn't work.

"I don't doubt that, Jaehyun. You guys just need to talk. You do owe him an explanation." Taeyong's voice was a mixture of soft and stern.

Jaehyun could hear the front door closing, followed by a short silence and footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew Johnny's friends had left and it was just the two of them now. He could hear Johnny walking to the bathroom and he could hear the water run.

"I think his friends are gone. Should I wait for him to get into bed?" Jaehyun asked.

"I mean, you could also join him in the shower if you're feeling brave." Taeyong suggested.

The younger boy could feel the tips of his ears turning red at the idea. "I'm going to wait for him to get into bed." he said and Taeyong hummed in response. It was quiet for a while, neither of them saying anything but they didn't dare to hang up the phone either. "Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked after a while.

"What is it?" the older boy answered.

"Thank you," Jaehyun said. "I don't think I've ever told you how much I love and appreciate you."

"You're eyes already speak loud enough. Now go get your man, Jaehyun. I think he waited long enough." Taeyong answered and Jaehyun could almost hear the smile in his voice.

They said their goodbyes and Jaehyun hang up the phone. He put the object back on his bedside table and listened to the noises coming from the bathroom for a while. He heard Johnny turning off the water. He listened to how Johnny brushed his teeth, to his soft footsteps when he was done and got out of the bathroom. Johnny probably thought Jaehyun was already asleep and tried to be as quiet as possible. This thought alone made Jaehyun's heart race.

Jaehyun waited a few more minutes. He wanted to be absolutely sure Johnny was in his bed, because he didn't think he could face him right now if he bumped into him if the lights were still on. It would be too awkward and Jaehyun probably wouldn't be able to even say anything.

After waiting for ten minutes Jaehyun finally got out of bed. He tried to find his way to Johnny's bedroom through the darkness. When he finally found his destination he softly opened the door. For a second he was scared that Johnny still had the lights on, but instead he was greeted by more darkness. He carefully closed the door behind him and made his way to Johnny's bed.

"Jaehyun?" Johnny asked quietly, clearly surprised.

"Yeah..." Jaehyun answered just as quietly, getting into bed next to Johnny. He moved as close as possible to the older boy, curling up into his chest. Johnny let him. The warmth of Johnny's body made him glow a little more, but it wasn't enough. "You said you were here when I needed you. I need you now." Jaehyun said, holding his breath as if it would keep him from crying.

"Baby," Johnny said softly. He finally wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and this was enough for the younger to explode on the inside. It was as if Jaehyun's heart got an electric shock that brought him back to life. His chest started glowing brighter with every heartbeat and Johnny couldn't help but stare. "You're glowing." he said.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. "You make me feel alive. You make me glow."

Johnny kissed the top of his head, making Jaehyun look up at him. "You're gorgeous, Jaehyun. I don't think I've ever seen your eyes as pink as they are now." Johnny said.

"Do you know what it means?" Jaehyun asked quietly. Johnny shook his head. "Pink means love. I'm in love with you." Jaehyun admitted. He felt relieved to finally admit it to Johnny.

"I thought you'd never say it," Johnny said, combing his fingers through Jaehyun's hair. "But you still have a lot to tell me, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun let out a sigh. "I know. I don't know where to start." he said.

"You aren't human." Johnny said. He didn't look mad or disappointed, much to Jaehyun's surprise.

"I'm half human," Jaehyun corrected him. "My dad was from Earth but my mother came from a planet called Zephyros. Civilians prefer to keep it a secret, that's why back in the days relationships between normal human beings and citizens from Zephyros were forbidden." Jaehyun explained.

"Zephyros? I didn't even know there was life on other planets. Were you born there? What is it like?" Johnny asked in curiosity.

"Like I said, they rather keep it a secret because they don't trust the scientists on planet Earth," Jaehyun said. He shifted a little to make himself more comfortable in Johnny's arms. "But no, I wasn't born there. I've never even been on Zephyros, I only know what my parents told me about it when I was young. I also have some sort of guardian. He brought me to back to safety after my parents were killed. Being half human isn't always as fun as you might think." he said.

Johnny continued to stroke his hair lovingly, listening to everything Jaehyun had to say. "Zephyros is all about giving love and being loved. We're all about emotions, that's why our eyes change colours so often. We're like an open book. I learned how to control it because I don't want to go back to Zephyros, but when I met you it felt like a rainbow exploded inside my eyes." Jaehyun said.

A short silence fell and Jaehyun was comforted by the sound of their breathing. The way Johnny's chest slowly moved up and down with every breath he took made him feel calm and peaceful.

"I did my own research too, you know," Johnny admitted. "I only found a few things about it in the library but I don't even know if they are true."

"What did it tell you?" Jaehyun asked.

"It said that once you give up on loving someone you won't be able to love again. That you would turn into a human robot. Is that true?" Johnny looked him right into his eyes and Jaehyun couldn't do anything but nod. He was embarrassed by the fact that others knew more about it than he did.

"It is. But to be really honest I didn't even know that myself until Taeyong told me not even an hour ago. I came to you because I was scared." Jaehyun admitted.

"Why?" was all Johnny asked in return.

"Because my chest stopped glowing and it felt like I was being stabbed right in my heart. I was scared it was already too late. I was scared you might had moved on and didn't want me anymore," Jaehyun started. "And to be honest I wouldn't even be mad. It was stupid of me to push you away because I was scared. It was an irrational fear because my situation is completely different from my parents'."

Jaehyun carefully brought his hand up to Johnny's, waiting for the older boy to take his hand and intertwine their fingers. He was too scared to do it himself, scared that Johnny didn't want to hold his hand, that the older boy would be mad at him. He wasn't, though. Johnny took his hand and brought their intertwined fingers up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Jaehyun's hand.

"I wish you would've just talked to me about it. I care about you, Jaehyun. I want to listen to the story you have to tell, because I can see it's obviously bothering you." Johnny said.

"Do you- Do you want to know why I'm so scared? Because I think I can tell you." Jaehyun said in a quiet voice.

Johnny gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I'd like to know why you ran away from love." he said.

Jaehyun nodded and took a deep breath before he started telling his story. He thought it would be hard for him, thought he would stutter and couldn't find the right words to make Johnny understand, but as soon as he started talking the words just kept coming out of his mouth. As he told his story he could see the images of the events that happened all over again in his head.

 

_May 24, 2003._

_Jaehyun was sitting on the floor in his room, playing with his toy cars. He had his favourite in his hand, tiny fingers wrapped around the small blue vehicle. There was a small red one and a bigger white one, standing right next to him on the floor. He made soft noises from the back of his throat, trying to imitate the sound of a car._

_It was warm in his room so his mom had opened the window earlier that day. It wasn't that hot outside, but the rays of sunshine fell directly into his bedroom. Jaehyun's play session was interrupted by the annoying buzzing sound of a bee. The boy stood up from the ground and looked around for something to catch the small animal with. He opted for an empty plastic cup and a piece of paper._

_The bee kept flying around in front of the window, making it almost impossible for Jaehyun to catch it. He was too short and the animal flew too high, but Jaehyun was patient and after five minutes of waiting he was finally able to catch the bee. He carefully placed the blue plastic cup over it and slid the piece of paper underneath it, trapping the bee inside the cup. Jaehyun then slowly walked towards his open window and released the black and yellow animal back into the bright world._

_Jaehyun watched as the bee flew away, his eyes following the animal until it was out of his view. When he was sure there were no more insects in his room he sat back down on the floor. He picked the small blue toy car back up again and drove it over the wooden floor of his bedroom. Once again he imitated the sound of a driving car, but was soon interrupted by another sound coming from downstairs._

_The little boy held his breath as he listened to the noise. He could hear people talking, although it didn't sound very friendly. Jaehyun couldn't exactly hear how many people were downstairs, but it had to be at least two of them. The voices kept getting louder until he suddenly heard a scream, followed by a loud bang. And from there on it all went really quickly._

_He could hear footsteps running up the stairs and not even ten seconds later his bedroom door was opened. His mother closed it as quiet as possible and crouched down next to the six year old boy._

_"I need you to go to mommy's bedroom and climb out of the window, can you do that for me?" was the first thing she said. It was rushed and Jaehyun didn't fail to notice the tears in her eyes. He shook his head, not understanding what was going on._

_"Can't we take the door?" Jaehyun asked in return._

_"There are bad men downstairs, sweetheart. You need to climb out of mommy's bedroom window and run as far as you can, okay?" his mother tried again, on the verge of tears._

_Jaehyun still didn't understand what was happening. "Will you come with me?" he asked and that's when his mother burst into tears._

_"I can't come with you, angel. The bad men are here for me. I need you to be safe." she answered._

_Jaehyun could hear more screaming coming from downstairs. There were loud noises, as if people were fighting. He heard one particular loud bang and he could imagine the table being flipped over. The loud noises in combination with his mother's behaviour made him burst into tears, bottom lip trembling as he started crying softly._

_Shortly after that he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. One, two, three. He stopped counting after three because the sound of so many people walking up the stairs made it impossible to tell with how many they were. His mother silently cursed before picking Jaehyun up. The little boy was expecting her to flee, to run to her bedroom just like she had told him so they could climb out of the window together. Daddy would be waiting outside on the street for them. They would get into his car and drive far away, making his daddy a hero for saving them all._

_None of that happened._

_Instead his mother opened the closet door and pushed him inside. Jaehyun had his small arms wrapped around her neck, refusing to let go as he cried out for his mommy to stay._

_"It'll be okay, angel. Don't cry, you'll be okay. Now be quiet for me. Mommy loves you, Yoonoh, never forget that." she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she tried to make Jaehyun let go off her. She covered her mouth with her other hand when she finally managed to get her son inside of the closet. Jaehyun cried when she pressed a kiss to his forehead. His mother finally closed the door and he was greeted by darkness, the only light coming from a hole in the closet._

_Right after that his bedroom door flew open once again. Two men with guns entered his bedroom, followed by his dad and two other men. The four strange men were wearing uniforms and Jaehyun recognized them from the books his mother always read to him. They were guards from his home planet Zephyros, a place he never went to but knew so many things about._

_He took a close look at his dad, who looked like he had been in a fight. He had a black eye and a nasty looking wound on his head, blood seeping out of it and covering his face and clothes with it. The man had his hands behind his back and if Jaehyun looked closely he could see they were cuffed together._

_"Please, leave us alone. We have done nothing wrong." his dad said and Jaehyun could tell he was exhausted._

_"It is forbidden for someone from Zephyros to start a relationship with a man or woman on another planet. It is considered a crime and you shall be punished for that," one of the guards spoke. "You married a man from planet Earth, moved into his home and put our whole planet in danger by mixing yourself into this society."_

_"Please, I thought we were all about giving love and being loved. What's so bad about me marrying the person I love? I swear nobody could tell I'm not from here." Jaehyun heard his mother say. He couldn't see her from his spot in the closet._

_"The scientists from Earth are a danger to Zephyros. It only takes one mistake for them to find out about your true identity," the guard spoke again. "Moving to Earth to marry a man from this planet wasn't your only mistake. Marrying him is one thing, but you broke more than one rule by having a child with him."_

_"Stay away from my baby!" his mother called out. "He is just an innocent child, please just bring him to safety. Bring him back to Zephyros if you have to, he doesn't even understand what's going on." she begged._

_"We do not know what we will do with Jung Yoonoh yet. You and your husband will be executed and we will take the child with us. Head Zephyrian Qian Kun shall decide what we will do with him. If he thinks Yoonoh is a danger to our own society because he has been with people from Earth for so long we will have to execute him as well." another guard said._

_"Don't execute my baby. He's only six years old, he has a whole life ahead of him. No one knows he is only half human." his mother said inbetween sobs._

_Jaehyun watched through the hole of the closet. He saw the desperate look on his mother's face. He was scared to death, knees pulled up to his chest as he watched the men move. Time seemed to be moving painfully slowly but at the same time it all went way too quickly._

_And then his daddy decided to play for hero again. In a last attempt to escape from the guards he tried to choke one of them with the chain on his handcuffs. Jaehyun heard a bang, the loudest one to far, followed by a scream. He could barely even process what just happened until he saw his father falling to the floor, blood coming from his head at a quick pace. He had been shot._

_Jaehyun slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide in shock. He leaned back against the cold wood of the closet, not wanting to see anything else that happened. He cried silently and covered his ears with his hands. Another shot rang out and one of the guards blocked the light from coming through the hole in the closet. Shortly after the door flew open and one of the guards harshly pulled him out._

_"Mommy!" he yelled out. He saw his parent's lifeless bodies laying in a puddle of blood on the floor in his bedroom. "Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" he cried out. He tried to get out of the guard's grip but failed miserably. The guard's hold was way too strong for a six year old boy._

_"We are done here. Bring the boy to our ship." another guard ordered._

_Jaehyun really tried to fight the guard with all his power. He tried to throw a tantrum, kicking his arms and legs in all directions until the guard had enough and dragged him outside._

_"Mommy!" Jaehyun yelled on the top of his lungs one last time. No one answered._

_The way from his room to the spaceship was blurry. He could barely see his surroundings because of the tears. His head was hurting from crying so hard, he felt warm and it felt like his brain was going to explode. He wanted to go back to his mommy and daddy, to hug both of them. He needed to hear that it would be okay, but instead he was in the strong hold of a nasty guard who didn't care about Jaehyun's cries for help._

_Jaehyun had never been this scared in his life before. The guards left him alone in a small room. He kept banging on the door until his fists were a red colour, but everyone seemed to ignore his cries._

_After a while Jaehyun crawled into a corner of the room he was being kept in. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked around. The walls were blue, almost the same colour the walls in his bedroom were. But it didn't feel the same as in his bedroom. He didn't have the comforting feeling of knowing his parents were downstairs. He couldn't hear people talking and there wasn't a sound that told him the television was on. No footsteps, no laughter, only the ticking of the white clock that hang in the room._

_He then realized everything was white and blue. The sheets on the bed were blue, the pillow was blue, the table in the corner was blue. There was a white bath tub on the other side of the room, a white toilet and a white closet._

_Jaehyun tried to focus on the sound of the clock, but after a while it just became annoying instead of comforting. He tried to think about all the things that had happened in the past two hours but it was one big mess in his head. He was confused and scared and he just wanted his mommy. There was no space in his head to think about how she might be gone forever._

_The next thing he knew he woke up under the blue coloured sheets of the bed that stood against the wall. He didn't remember getting into the bed and he didn't remember falling asleep. But when he looked up he saw one of the guards sitting on the edge of his bed. Jaehyun sat up straight and crawled into the corner, as far away from the guard._

_"Don't be scared." the guard spoke. It was the first time Jaehyun heard his voice. Back in his house only three out of the four guards had spoken, but this one stayed quiet. His voice was awfully sweet for someone who just ruined a family._

_"I want my mommy." Jaehyun just said in a quiet voice, his bottom lip trembling once again._

_"Your mommy and daddy are gone, I'm sorry," the guard said. "They're in a better place now."_

_Jaehyun felt tears welling up in his eyes and it didn't take him long to start crying hysterically again, calling out for his parents and how the guard was a murderer. At some point the guard moved closer to him and cradled the little boy in his arms. Jaehyun tried to kick him at first until he decided it was comforting to be held. Besides, he was too tired to fight. His hands held onto the guards shoulders and he hid his face on the man's chest, sobs leaving his lips every now and then._

_"I'm not a bad man. I did not choose to do this, I had no other choice. I'm truly sorry, Yoonoh," the man spoke. It confused Jaehyun, because the only person who ever called him by his birthname was his mother. "I will make sure nothing will happen to you. I will bring you to safety."_

_The guard softly stroked Jaehyun's back in an attempt to comfort the little boy in his arms. Jaehyun curled himself into the man's chest, knowing this would be the only comfort he would be getting. His mommy wasn't there to hold him and neither was his daddy._

_"My name is Kim Dongyoung. I want you to be safe but you need to listen to me for that to happen, okay?" the guard, who now had a name, said. Jaehyun nodded against his chest. "I'm going to bring you to a very special room on this ship. Then we will teleport back to Earth. I'm going to bring you to a house in Chicago where you will be staying with a very nice lady and her son. He is about two years older than you are. It's a nice family." the man continued._

_It was quiet for a while, but this time the ticking of the clock wasn't the only sound in the room. Jaehyun found comfort in the soft breathing of the man who was holding him. If he listened closely he could hear the beating of his heart. He was glowing lightly, just like Jaehyun did. The little boy still didn't know exactly what it meant, but that was okay. He had plenty of time to figure it out._

_"Mister Dongyoung?" Jaehyun suddenly asked in a quiet voice._

_"Please, call me Doyoung." the guard answered._

_"Doyoung?" Jaehyun repeated in confusion and Doyoung nodded._

_"It's what my friends call me. We are friends now, right?" Doyoung said with a smile._

_Jaehyun finally lifted his head up from the man's chest, looking up at him. "But you're old." he said._

_Doyoung let out a laugh. "I'm only nineteen years old. You can be friends with someone older, as long as they don't have bad intentions." he said in a serious tone._

_"How will I know if someone has bad intentions?" Jaehyun asked, sniffling quietly. He was finally starting to calm down and it was like he had no more tears left to cry. He felt as if he cried enough, but little did he know he would cry much more about it later, to the point where we would have horrible nightmares about what happened to his parents._

_"Don't ever let anyone tell you what to do. I'm the only exception, okay?" Doyoung spoke. He looked Jaehyun in the eyes, his expression so serious that the little boy couldn't do anything but nod understandingly._

_"Can we go now? I don't like it here." Jaehyun said._

_"Ten minutes, angel. We need to wait until everyone's gone for dinner so I can get you out of here safely." Doyoung explained._

_And so they waited. Ten minutes felt like hours and Jaehyun had almost fallen asleep by the time Doyoung stood up. He wrapped his arms around Doyoung's neck and let the man carry him. He looked over Doyoung's shoulder but all he saw was more white. Outside of the room he was trapped in there was no blue or any other colour. Everything was white, it almost hurt Jaehyun's eyes._

_After what felt like ages they finally entered another room, one that had more colour this time. A light pink coloured machine stood in the middle of the room, but Jaehyun had no idea what it was. Doyoung put him down on the floor and crouched down next to him, looking into his eyes._

_"You are six years old, right?" Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded. "When is your birthday?"_

_"I was born on Valentines day," Jaehyun said. "Mommy told me it's a special day." He can still hear his mother tell him how special it was to be a Valentine's baby, even though he never really understood why._

_"Do you know why?" Doyoung asked. Jaehyun shook his head. "It's the day of love. It's a very important day for Zephyros. Love is important, you should never forget that." Doyoung said._

_Jaehyun nodded his head. "Okay." he answered with big eyes._

_"Your eyes are like a rainbow right now," Doyoung then said. Jaehyun was confused. "It's okay, you'll learn how to control it." Doyoung continued._

_"What does it mean?" Jaehyun asked out of curiosity. He knew that at the age of six his eye colour would change depending on his mood. It happened to all children who came from Zephyros, Jaehyun's mother had told him about it. She had told him the basics and said he had to figure the rest out by himself. Jaehyun only knew blue was for sadness or hurt, yellow was happiness and red was anger. He would only later find out there were many colours that all had their own meaning._

_"It means you're feeling a lot of things at once and you're confused. It only happens in rare situations," Doyoung explained. "Your mommy would've been proud of you, Yoonoh." he said._

_"Will you stay with me and tell me more about it?" Jaehyun asked quietly._

_"We'll see about that," Doyoung said with a sigh. "Now let's go before we get caught."_

_Doyoung stood back up and walked towards the pink machine. He pressed some buttons and Jaehyun didn't exactly know what he was doing, but it was fascinating to watch. When the man was done he took Jaehyun's small hand and stepped inside the small cabin. Jaehyun looked around with big eyes, feeling scared all of a sudden by the many lights. He held out his arms as his bottom lip started to wobble and Doyoung picked him up again._

_"It's okay, you will be okay," Doyoung said in a soft voice. "Teleporting doesn't hurt, if you're scared you can hold onto me. I will count to three and then we will be back on Earth, okay?" he said. Jaehyun just nodded and Doyoung started counting. On three they were suddenly surrounded by a bright pink light. It only lasted for about two seconds before they were back on the street on planet Earth._

_Jaehyun knew it was planet Earth because the buildings and streets looked familiar. His father used to show him pictures of the typical buildings and surroundings on Zephyros and it looked way different from planet Earth. So even though he didn't recognize the neighbourhood, he knew he was back on the planet he was supposed to be on._

_"Where are we?" Jaehyun asked, almost whispered._

_"We're in Chicago. Do you know where that is?" Doyoung asked. Jaehyun shook his head. "It's in America. You can't go back to Seoul right now, they will find you there. I'm bringing you to miss Lee and her son, where you will be safe. They are from Korea too, just like you." Doyoung explained._

_Jaehyun just nodded and let Doyoung carry him to their destination. He didn't know what time it was, but Jaehyun could see the moon hiding behind a cloud so he assumed it was already late. Normally he would've been asleep before the moon even showed herself. Sometimes he would secretly sneak out of bed, sitting in front of the window to wait for the moon and the stars. His mother often found him asleep on the chair in his bedroom the next morning and she would scold him for staying up late, even though she couldn't really be mad at him._

_"We're here." Doyoung announced after a few minutes._

_When Jaehyun looked up the door was being opened by a lady who seemed to be around the same age his mother was. She offered them a warm smile and stepped aside as an invitation to come inside._

_Once they were in the living room Jaehyun noticed the boy Doyoung was talking about. The boy was a little bigger than he was and he looked up at Jaehyun and Doyoung with a curious expression. Jaehyun quickly looked away and hid his face in the crook of Doyoung's neck. He had always been a shy kid._

_"Welcome to our home, Yoonoh." the woman said, but somehow it didn't feel right for her to call him that. She wasn't from Zephyros and she wasn't his mother._

_"It's Jaehyun..." he mumbled, holding onto Doyoung as if his life depended on it. He didn't dare to look at the woman or at the boy. He felt uneasy, it didn't feel like home at all. He'd much rather go home with Doyoung._

_"He's really shy. I think it's better to call him Jaehyun," Doyoung said before putting Jaehyun back on the floor and crouching down next to him. "You will live with them from now on. I will keep in touch with you and visit you as often as I can, okay?" Doyoung said in a soft voice. Jaehyun noticed he only used this voice for him, as if he would break if he talked louder. Maybe he would._

_Miss Lee tried to get Jaehyun's attention, tried to introduce him to her own son, but Jaehyun wanted to hear none of it. He heard that the boy's name was Taeyong, but he was too busy focusing on Doyoung who was trying to leave._

_Jaehyun didn't want him to go._

_"I don't want you to leave me," Jaehyun said, tears welling up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around one of Doyoung's legs. "Just for tonight. I'm scared." Jaehyun begged._

_Doyoung let out a sigh and picked Jaehyun back up. "You're safe now, you don't have to be scared anymore." he tried, but Jaehyun shook his head._

_"Please, please, please." Jaehyun said over and over again, until Doyoung finally agreed._

_"I'll stay for tonight," Doyoung said. He didn't have the heard to leave Jaehyun behind when he was this upset. "Let's get you to bed, yeah?"_

_Doyoung apologized for causing so much trouble, but miss Lee only smiled and told him it was okay. She understood and even though Jaehyun didn't know her he was grateful that she didn't push it. If he was going to live with them there would be plenty of other days to introduce him to Taeyong, to get to know each other better and to possibly be a part of the family._

_Jaehyun changed into a pair of pyjamas miss Lee had put on the bed for him. They were red, almost the same colour of his mother's dyed hair. And even though it felt strange to wear pyjamas that didn't belong to him, he found comfort in the thought that they were almost the same red colour as his mom's hair._

_The weird smell of the freshly washed sheets made him feel like he didn't belong there, but deep down he realized that this was his new home. He was terrified of what the future would give him, unsure if he would ever be able to move on from his parents' death._

_He crawled into the bed next to Doyoung, curling into his side as if this would protect him from the cruel world outside. Maybe it did, because Doyoung did bring him back to Earth after all._

_"You're safe, you're okay," Doyoung whispered. He comfortingly stroked the little boy's back and it only then hit Jaehyun how tired he was. "I will protect you, Yoonoh. I'll be your guardian. You don't have to worry anymore." Doyoung continued. Jaehyun felt himself drifting off to sleep, the sound of Doyoung's breathing combined with the sound of his heart beating was enough to send him to dreamland._

_"Goodnight, Yoonoh."_

 

By the time Jaehyun finished his story he was crying his eyes out again. The only ones who knew about the story were Taeyong and his mother and his guardian, Doyoung. Of course he often thought about his parents, but it had been a long time since he last told his story to anyone. He didn't think it could still hurt this much after so many years.

"So forgive me if I ever hurt you by running away from love, but I'm terrified." Jaehyun sobbed out.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I- I don't know what to say. I have so many things to say but I don't know where to start." Johnny answered.

"You don't have to say anything. I need you to hold me close and to tell me that it's okay. I need you to understand why I did what I did." Jaehyun said.

And Johnny did understand. He did hold him close, pressing kisses to his head and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It probably all made sense to him now. Why Jaehyun didn't like being alone, why he didn't like silence. He probably understood why Jaehyun prefered to listen to the rain or sounds coming from downstairs when he went to sleep, because he found comfort in it. But most importantly Johnny finally understood why he ran from love and why he was so scared to give in to his feelings.

"It's okay, Yoonoh. You are absolutely wonderful. You are so brave and so, so loved." Johnny whispered into his ear.

Jaehyun felt all the words in his heart. The way Johnny called him by his birthname did something to him. It made him glow almost impossibly brighter. It made him feel loved and it felt like his fears were gone with the wind.

"Relationships between humans and Zephyrians have been legal for almost ten years now. I don't have to hide anymore, but I can't help but feel scared," Jaehyun admitted. "I can still see those guards barging into my bedroom. My nightmares stopped a long time ago but lately they have been replaced by new ones. It's the same story except they now take you instead of my parents."

"You will never have to be afraid anymore of things like that. I can promise you that, baby." Johnny said in his sweet voice.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am," Jaehyun said. He could tell Johnny was about to say something but he wasn't done yet. "I know I've caused you pain, it's okay to admit that. I should've talked to you when you told me to instead of pushing you away. But if you still want to talk I'm more than ready to listen to you." he said.

"Can I- Can I ask you some questions first?" Johnny asked. Jaehyun nodded. "What happened to Doyoung?"

Jaehyun was a little surprised by this question. "He was on the run for a few years for saving me, but as soon as marriage between Earthlings and Zephyrians became legal he returned to his home planet. He stopped visiting me when he went back to Zephyros but he still calls me every week." Jaehyun said. Johnny nodded understandingly, thinking about his next question.

"What happened after the day you lost your parents? Did you stay with Taeyong and his mother?" Johnny then asked.

Jaehyun hummed in response. "When I woke up the next morning Doyoung was already gone. It was hard for me, the first few weeks I cried a lot. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but Taeyong kept trying. He always put a plate with food in front of my bedroom door and made sure I would eat. He brought me snacks and glasses of milk. He slid notes under my bedroom door and that's how we communicated, until I realized that Taeyong wasn't so bad. Everything went better from that moment on, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forget those traumatic events." Jaehyun said.

He started drawing circles and heart on Johnny's clothed chest. It was true what he said. He was able to continue his life in a normal way, but there wasn't a day where he didn't think about his parents. When the nightmares finally stopped after years of dealing with them, he started wondering if his parents would be proud of him. Would they be proud if they could see where he was now?

"Can I ask you something about your eyes?" Johnny asked next and Jaehyun hummed again. "You said Doyoung told you you would have to control it, but your eyes are all kinds of colours when I look into them. Were you not able to control it after all?"

Jaehyun could hear the confusion in his voice and with that he could feel his own cheeks heating up. "Actually I did... I don't know what happened, but around you I'm unable to control it. You know what the rainbows in my eyes meant, so now it's up to you to connect the dots." he said.

He looked up at Johnny for a few seconds, but Johnny didn't look at him. Johnny seemed to be deep in thought about what he had just said. Jaehyun just smiled and placed his head back on Johnny's chest. Doyoung had told him that it was rare for a rainbow to appear in your eyes. The only time it had happened was on the day his parents had died and the day he met Johnny. When he dug deeper into it he found out that these colour explosions only happened when something big happened, something so big that it would change your life forever.

"I have one last question." Johnny said. Jaehyun looked up at him. "Can I kiss you?"

The younger boy was at a loss of words so he just nodded. He didn't know what to do, didn't dare to move, so he waited for Johnny to sit up straight. Johnny pulled Jaehyun up with him. He cupped the younger boy's cheeks and looked right into his eyes. Jaehyun could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest, he knew Johnny could hear it too. He watched as Johnny slowly leaned in and closed his eyes, ready for his first kiss.

When their lips touched it was as if fireworks went off in his chest. It was just a soft peck, one, two, three. And then Johnny pushed his lips against Jaehyun's a little harder. Jaehyun had no idea what to do, so he just followed Johnny's lead. Their lips moved against each other, slowly, sweetly. After a while he could feel Johnny's tongue prodding against his lips and he parted them just enough to give him access. Not once in his life did Jaehyun think that tongue kissing a beautiful man would turn him on so much.

He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, finally feeling comfortable enough to touch the older boy. The feeling of Johnny's lips against his own, having the boy so close to him, was comforting. He silently added it to the list he made in his head, one that had all the things that comforted him or made him feel calm and peaceful. Johnny's mouth was still moving when he went through the list and he realized that lately a lot of these things had to do with Johnny.

Johnny's breathing, the sound of his laugh, his hands combing through his hair. It made him feel peaceful when he heard Johnny talk, sing or even hum a song. Jaehyun already found comfort in knowing the older boy was downstairs when he tried to sleep.

After a wonderful minute Johnny slowly started to pull away. Jaehyun felt him biting his lip before pulling away completely. "What are you thinking about?" Johnny whispered.

"You." Jaehyun whispered back.

"Good things, hopefully?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"I just thought about my secret list of things I find comfort in. The list has been growing ever since I met you," Jaehyun admitted. "At first the only sound that was calming enough to bring me to sleep was the sound of raindrops ticking against the window. But since you live here things have been easier somehow."

Johnny smiled at him. "Would you like to share what's to calming about me?" he asked, tilting his head.

Jaehyun looked down at she sheets with a smile just as big as Johnny's. "Everything. Your laugh, your heartbeat, your breathing. Just knowing you're there is enough for me. I feel dumb for running away from you when I feel so good when you're with me." he said.

"Then stay with me from now on, Yoonoh," Johnny answered, stroking Jaehyun's cheek with his thumb. "Is it okay for me to call you that? Your name is as beautiful as you are."

Jaehyun could only nod. The only people who had ever called him Yoonoh were his mother and Doyoung. Not even his father or Taeyong had called him that, but Jaehyun decided that Johnny could. Johnny made him feel safe and loved, he deserved that special place in his heart, just like his mother, just like Doyoung. It wasn't as if his father and Taeyong didn't deserve it, it was just that they were in another special part of his heart. It was different.

"You truly are beautiful, with your pink eyes, glowing brighter than the moon," Johnny said. His thumb went down to his bottom lip, stroking it gently. "If you keep staring at me like that I won't be able to resist kissing you again."

"You don't have to resist." was Jaehyun's answer.

Before he knew it Johnny's lips were back on his and the feeling of butterflies flying around in his chest only grew stronger. His arms were still wrapped around Johnny's neck, his fingers playing with the soft hairs on his nape. He slowly let himself fall back into the pillows, smiling when Johnny chased his lips.

He didn't know how they ended up in this position, Johnny on top of him while Jaehyun had his legs wrapped around his waist. It didn't matter anyway. He was close to Johnny, feeling safe and loved. He was glad he had called Taeyong, glad that he made the decision to finally go to Johnny, to tell his story. Jaehyun felt relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"What does this make us?" Johnny asked after he pulled away again. His hands were on either side of Jaehyun's head and he stared right into his eyes.

"I don't know," Jaehyun admitted. "I was hoping you'd still want me. As your boyfriend. It's okay if that's not what you want, though." he said quietly, looking down to avoid Johnny's eyes.

"Baby," Johnny said, making Jaehyun look up at him. "I've waited for four months and I'd do it again if you asked me to. You needed time and that's okay, I understood that. So if you're asking me to be your boyfriend I'm not going to say no." Johnny said.

"So- Will you?" Jaehyun asked. "Be my boyfriend, I mean."

"There's nothing else I'd want more." Johnny answered with a smile.

They started kissing again, which soon turned into a make out session. Jaehyun let the older boy kiss his neck, leaving red and purple marks on the skin. He did the same to Johnny. The white t-shirt Johnny was sleeping in flew across the room and Jaehyun had no words for the beautiful, big rose tattoo on his shoulder. He didn't have much time to think about it, because he only truly realized what was going on when his own shirt was being thrown away.

"Wait- _Wait_. I- I don't think I'm ready for this..." Jaehyun said in a quiet voice. He could feel his cheeks were almost as pink as his eyes.

He was scared for Johnny's reaction, but the older boy just smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Then I'll wait until you are. I'm not in a hurry. We have all the time in the world." he said.

Johnny was right about it. Now that Jaehyun finally accepted that he was in love with Johnny and stopped running away from him, he became a clingy boyfriend. He took every opportunity he got to backhug Johnny or to sit on his lap. As soon as Johnny reacted he would get shy, giggling while his face became red as if they just touched for the first time.

Jaehyun still couldn't control his eye colour around Johnny, but he decided that it was okay. He didn't need to hide his emotions around his boyfriend. Johnny loved every colour in his eyes, even the ones he usually didn't like. He never liked the colour green, but when it came to Jaehyun's eyes it was suddenly the most beautiful colour to ever exist. When Johnny found out green stood for jealousy he couldn't help but laugh, thinking about the day he talked to Taeyong and Jaehyun's eyes turned green. He finally understood why Taeyong told him to relax.

The younger boy only told Doyoung about Johnny a few months after they started dating. When he told him the story Doyoung scolded him for not telling him about it sooner. Jaehyun did feel a little guilty for keeping it all to himself, but at the time he didn't want to hear whatever Doyoung had to tell him. Doyoung was the one who told him to never forget how important love was after all, but he decided to ignore it. Besides, he wanted to be sure his relationship with Johnny would last and wasn't just for a week or two.

When Doyoung was done yelling at him, calling him all kinds of names, the conversation became more pleasant. Doyoung asked him all about Johnny and Jaehyun gladly told him everything. At the end of the phone call Doyoung asked him if he would like it to see him again, to which Jaehyun excitedly replied that he would love that. Not only would he be seeing his guardian again, but Johnny would also get to meet him.

Johnny was just as excited as Jaehyun was. On the day they went out to meet Doyoung he spent at least thirty minutes in front of the closet. He claimed he wanted to leave a good impression on someone who was so special to Jaehyun. He wanted to show Doyoung he was worthy of dating Jaehyun, that he was able to take care of him.

"Baby, you look great. If you change into another outfit again I swear I will leave without you." Jaehyun warned and Johnny let out a fucking _whine_.

"Why don't you tell me what to wear instead?" Johnny asked with a pout.

Jaehyun let out a sigh and softly pushed Johnny away, taking his spot in front of the closet. He went through his clothes and looked for the one black blouse he loved so much. He just wanted Johnny to get dressed already, but he would never turn down an opportunity to choose what his boyfriend should wear. Johnny usually picked his own outfits.

"Now put this on and get ready or we will be late. If you come downstairs with another outfit on than the one I picked I really will leave you here." Jaehyun said, pointing his finger to Johnny as a warning.

He walked downstairs and sat down on the couch, impatiently waiting for Johnny. Jaehyun was already done an hour ago and if Johnny didn't hurry up they really would be late. After five minutes he stood back up again and called out for his boyfriend from the bottom of the stairs, telling him they barely had half an hour left.

Johnny finally came running down the stairs, blouse tucked into his black skinny jeans and his hair pushed to one side. He didn't look quite satisfied with his outfit and Jaehyun knew he was going to complain, so before the boy could even say anything he pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. Johnny sighed against his lips but relaxed anyway.

"Why did you pick an all black outfit? Isn't it too dark? I feel like a gothic." Johnny whined, making Jaehyun laugh.

"Aren't you pretty much a gothic? You have a tattoo on your shoulder, work at a music store and like wearing alternative clothes. You're at least a little bit emo." Jaehyun teased. Johnny playfully smacked his arm.

"That's not the point. I just want to look good for you in front of Doyoung, that's all." Johnny said, pouting once again.

Jaehyun kissed him softly and bit his bottom lip, tugging on it playfully. "I chose this outfit because you look fucking sexy in it," Jaehyun whispered in his ear. "Kinda makes me wanna rip it off your shoulders and do naughty things with you."

Johnny was visibly surprised when Jaehyun said this. He wasn't used to his boyfriend talking like this and for some reason Jaehyun felt proud of himself. They hadn't really gone that far when it came to sex. It was just hand- and blowjobs most of the time, but every now and then Jaehyun would get needy and Johnny offered him to ride his thigh until he came. They never talked about it outside of the bedroom and Jaehyun definitely never talked to Johnny like that, so his words really did something to the older boy.

"Now let's go or we will be late." Jaehyun said.

They got into Johnny's car and drove to the cafe they were supposed to meet Doyoung at. Jaehyun felt nervous, he hadn't seen the man in years. Jaehyun wasn't a little boy anymore. He was now twenty-one years old which meant Doyoung had to be around thirty-four.

"Baby," Johnny said once they were inside waiting for Doyoung. "Stop tapping your fingers on the table. You're making me nervous as well." he said with a smile.

"Sorry." Jaehyun answered with a pout.

Johnny moved from his spot across from Jaehyun to the chair next to him, placing his hand over his boyfriend's. Jaehyun smiled when he pressed a kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes and placed it on Johnny's shoulder, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He tried to control his eye colour the best he could around Johnny, because the last thing he needed was another colour explosion.

"Yoonoh!" he suddenly heard a voice call out. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Doyoung.

Jaehyun got up from his chair to give Doyoung the biggest bear hug ever. Doyoung wrapped his arms around the younger boy and smiled just as brightly. For a while they just stood there, Johnny watching them from his spot at the table, big smile on his face.

"I can't believe you've actually grown taller than me," Doyoung said when they sat back down. "And that you actually got yourself a boyfriend. I assume this is the infamous Johnny you've been talking about?" he continued with a smile.

"Yeah, this is Johnny," Jaehyun said. "Johnny, this is Doyoung."

They shook each other's hand over the table before Doyoung spoke again. "I like your style, Johnny. Is this what they call gothic?" he said and it was the beginning of a day full of talking and laughter.

It was already dark outside when Jaehyun and Johnny finally returned home. It had been a busy day. When they decided the cafe wasn't fun enough anymore they went to the park, then shopping and finally they went to eat dinner at McDonald's. They had done so much, but Jaehyun felt more alive than ever. He wasn't even tired in the slightest bit.

Jaehyun let himself fall down on the couch, spreading his arms as he let out a sigh. He smiled when he felt Johnny sit down next to him. He threw one of his legs over Johnny's lap and let out a groan.

"Can you pretty please take my shoes off?" he asked with a pout. "It feels like my feet are swollen and they can pop out of my shoes anytime." Johnny let out a laugh but took off Jaehyun's shoes and socks anyway. Left foot first and then the right one.

"Your feet look fine." he said. He started softly massaging his boyfriend's feet, pressing kisses to the soft skin every now and then.

"That's disgusting." Jaehyun said with a laugh.

"You said your feet hurt, I'm massaging them. You think I'm disgusted by my own boyfriend's sweaty feet?" Johnny asked, clearly amused.

"My feet are not sweaty!" Jaehyun defended himself. They really weren't, they just hurt.

"Then stop complaining and let me massage your feet," Johnny said, continuing what he was doing. "Unless it doesn't feel good."

"No, please, continue." Jaehyun said, letting out a satisfied sigh.

A short silence fell, the only sound that could be heard was their soft breathing and the ticking of the clock. Jaehyun closed his eyes and made himself more comfortable on the couch. You could clearly see they just came home, the only light came from the lamp that stood next to the couch, the television was off and the curtains weren't closed yet. Even their coats were still just thrown over the back of the couch and two pair of shoes were messily laying on the floor. Neither of the two boys could be bothered to even stand up.

"Do you think Doyoung likes me?" Johnny asked after a while. Jaehyun let out a hum.

"Of course he does. I don't think he would've spent the whole day with us if he didn't like you." Jaehyun answered.

"I'm happy you stayed in touch with him. It's nice to see you having good friends like Doyoung and Taeyong. Makes me happy when you're having fun." Johnny said, pressing one final kiss to the top of Jaehyun's foot.

Jaehyun sat up straight and smiled at him. "You belong on that list too, you know. You're my boyfriend and second best friend. I'd say best friend but then I would betray Taeyong." he said, making Johnny laugh. 

"How romantic of you." Johnny answered.

"Johnny," Jaehyun suddenly said, leaning closer to his boyfriend. "I love you."

It was the first time he actually said it out loud. He had told him that he loved him multiple times over text, he had written it down on the notes he left for Johnny before he went to work and he indirectly told him with the way he acted, but he never _actually_ said it. To say it out loud right in Johnny's face felt different, but in a good way. It made him feel tingly all over, made the tips of his ears turn bright red and he couldn't stop himself from giggling.

Johnny smiled at him, probably the brightest smile he had ever seen. "I love you too, Yoonoh." Johnny answered before pulling him in for a kiss.

It was a slow and sweet kiss. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Jaehyun's hands found their way to Johnny's cheeks and for once he decided to take the lead, prodding his tongue against the older's lip until he gave him access. Jaehyun was sure that by now his chest was glowing brightly underneath the yellow hoodie he was wearing. His heart kept doing backflips, even after dating Johnny for five months.

He explored every inch of Johnny's mouth with his tongue, slowly pushing his boyfriend down on the couch. Johnny's hands were rubbing circles on his hips, leaving a tingling sensation. He started pulling back, smiling when Johnny tried to chase his lips. He pressed a few more soft kisses to Johnny's lips, biting them softly before pulling away completely.

"Baby," Jaehyun started. "Can you massage my shoulders? Pretty please?" he asked with a pout.

Johnny snorted but agreed anyway. They sat back up, Johnny on the couch and Jaehyun in his lap, back facing him so he could easily massage his shoulders. Jaehyun let out another happy sigh when Johnny placed his warm hands on his shoulders. He let out a satisfied hum every now and then, enjoying the feeling. He could hear Johnny laugh softly behind him.

"Any other places that need a massage?" Johnny asked in an amused tone.

Jaehyun thought for a while before he got an idea. He nodded and reached out for Johnny's hand, guiding it to his stomach and all the way down to his crotch. He spread his legs and bit his lip when Johnny started to move his hand up and down slowly.

"Naughty." Johnny whispered in his ear.

The younger boy let out soft moans as a response, feeling himself getting hard. Johnny started kissing his neck, leaving dark red and purple spots on the soft skin. Jaehyun tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

"The curtains are still open." Johnny said after a while.

"It's almost midnight, no one walks past our house at this time," Jaehyun answered. "Besides, I thought we could continue this in the bedroom." he said, biting his lip as he stood up from Johnny's lap.

He walked towards the stairs, waiting for Johnny to get up and follow him. When Johnny finally did he grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, to their bedroom. Jaehyun pushed his boyfriend against the door and kissed him roughly, taking Johnny by surprise. He wasted no time in opening the buttons of Johnny's blouse one by one as his tongue explored his mouth.

"I guess a hand job won't be enough for tonight, huh?" Johnny said teasingly, out of breath.

"You got that right." Jaehyun breathed out. He finally managed to open the last button and slid the black blouse off Johnny's shoulders.

"You wanna ride my thigh, then?" Johnny asked, holding back a moan when Jaehyun started sucking on his neck.

"I'd rather ride something else, to be honest." Jaehyun answered. He continued to press kisses on Johnny's neck. He moved his lips to the rose tattoo on his shoulder, gently kissing and pulling the skin with his teeth.

" _Yoonoh..._ " Johnny moaned out. "Are you saying-" He didn't have to finish his sentence for Jaehyun to know what he meant.

"Yeah. I think we've waited for long enough. I'm ready, Johnny." Jaehyun answered.

" _Fuck_ , okay-" Johnny breathed out.

Jaehyun let out a yelp when Johnny suddenly took the lead, taking his boyfriend's position and pushing the younger up against the door. Johnny's hands grabbed the hem of Jaehyun's yellow hoodie and pulled it over his head, revealing the boy's glowing chest. Johnny smirked and brought his lips down to the center of the glowing, Jaehyun's heart. He pressed soft kisses right where Jaehyun glowed the brightest, all over his chest until he finally placed his lips over the boy's nipple. Jaehyun let out a soft moan.

"Such a pretty boy," Johnny said. He brought his free hand up to the boy's other nipple, pinching it softly before rubbing his thumb over it. Jaehyun couldn't do anything but moan, his head leaning back against the wall in pleasure. "Look at me, Yoonoh." Johnny ordered.

The younger boy looked Johnny straight into his eyes, knowing damn well his own were now a dark red colour. The colour of lust had painted his irises many times before, whenever their cuddle sessions became a little more, when Jaehyun could feel his boyfriend's boner pressed against his leg or when Johnny gave him a blowjob or let him grind down on his thigh. But today it was different, he could tell just by Johnny's facial expression.

"What do you see?" Jaehyun asked.

"Red. Dark red, almost black. But you know what really takes my breath away?" Johnny answered. Jaehyun shook his head. "There's a hint of pink in your eyes. It's dark red and yet there are still some traces of pink. You are so beautiful." Johnny continued.

Jaehyun answered by pulling him down by his nape, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. He let Johnny take the lead this time, parting his lips so the older boy could easily slide his tongue in. Johnny took his hands and placed them on his stomach. Jaehyun used to be embarrassed to even touch Johnny like this when they first started dating, but he now shamelessly slid his hands up and down Johnny's abs.

At some point Johnny managed to lift Jaehyun up, making the younger wrap his legs around his waist. Jaehyun placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, only letting go when Johnny sat down on the edge of the bed. He then pushed Johnny down on the bed, watching how the older made himself comfortable on the soft bed before he straddled his waist. Jaehyun leaned down to bite on Johnny's bottom lip, playfully tugging on it and watching how it bounced back.

"And then they say I need to stop biting my lips." Johnny said in an amused tone.

"Shut it, Johnny. You love it when I bite your lips." Jaehyun answered.

He went back to kissing Johnny's neck, ignoring the laugh the older let out. He kissed down his shoulders, his chest and his stomach, smirking when a shiver went down Johnny's spine. Jaehyun then stuck his tongue out and licked over Johnny's abs, making his boyfriend moan out. He did it once more before finally opening the zipper and button on Johnny's jeans, pulling them down his legs.

"I love your tattoos." Jaehyun said, poking out his tongue again to lick the ink on Johnny's right hip. It was a small zebra and when Jaehyun asked him what the meaning behind it was, Johnny had no other response other than that it was pretty. It was not a secret that both of them loved animals. Jaehyun's licks turned into kisses. He pressed soft kisses to the pretty zebra, back to Johnny's stomach and down to his throbbing erection in his underwear.

He looked up at Johnny once again with an innocent smile before parting his lips a little, pressing open mouth kisses to his clothed crotch. Johnny let out another moan, closing his eyes in pleasure. Jaehyun decided to tease his boyfriend for a while, kissing and licking and enjoying the way Johnny's cock twitched under his touch.

After a while he finally pulled Johnny's underwear down, throwing it behind him in the room. He licked his lips and took Johnny's cock into his hand, giving it a few tugs before wrapping his lips around the leaking tip. He slowly let Johnny's cock slide all the way into his mouth before completely pulling off again, dragging his tongue along the base. He gave the tip of his cock a few kitten licks before repeating it.

"Fuck..." Johnny moaned out. He placed one of his hands on Jaehyun's head, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair. Jaehyun let him, putting his own hands on Johnny's thighs when he started thrusting up into his mouth. The noises he made when Johnny's cock hit the back of his throat were absolutely disgusting. Drool started to drip from the corners of his mouth and tears started to well up in his eyes.

Jaehyun softly smacked Johnny's thigh a few times, making Johnny stop thrusting into his mouth. Jaehyun pulled off him with a loud pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Johnny's cock. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled back up to a very confused Johnny.

"Was I being too rough?" Johnny asked with a frown. Jaehyun shook his head.

"Not at all. But when you cum I want it to be inside me." Jaehyun answered innocently.

"Shouldn't we use a condom?" Johnny asked him, softly stroking Jaehyun's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Do we have to? We've been together for five months. You're my first. I want to feel all of it." Jaehyun whined out. Johnny slipped his thumb into his mouth to shush him.

"Do you even have lube, baby?" Johnny asked in an amused tone. Jaehyun glared at him, sucking on his thumb and pointing towards the nightstand. "You actually bought lube? Fuck, did you plan this?"

Jaehyun grabbed Johnny's wrist and pulled his thumb from his mouth. "I mean- I didn't exactly _plan_ it but I was ready and figured I might as well be prepared." he admitted, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Let's not keep you waiting then," Johnny said with a wink. He quickly helped Jaehyun get out of his jeans and underwear, his erection jumping free. "I think it's easiest if you lay down on your stomach."

The younger boy nodded and did as he was told. The light coming from his chest was now trapped between him and the silk bedsheets. He slid his arms under the pillow, hugging it softly. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, especially when he heard Johnny opening the top drawer. Johnny got the small bottle of lube and it finally hit Jaehyun that it was really happening. He knew he could tell Johnny to stop, but he didn't want to.

"Johnny?" he asked in a quiet voice. Johnny hummed in response, taking his time to coat his fingers with lube, rubbing them together to warm the cold substance. "Have you ever done this before?" Jaehyun asked.

"I have. Does that make you feel bad?" Johnny asked and Jaehyun could tell he was worried.

Jaehyun let out a giggle. "Not at all. I didn't ask you that because I think I'm your first. It just helps me relax to know for sure you've done this before and that you actually know what you're doing." he explained.

"I promise I'll make you feel so good," Johnny said, softly pressing a kiss on Jaehyun's back. "Can you spread your legs for me, baby?"

Jaehyun did as he was told, spreading his legs as wide as he could. He held his breath and closed his eyes, realizing that it was really going to happen. He could feel Johnny spreading his butt cheeks, followed by a finger pressed against his entrance. Jaehyun tried to relax as best as he could, gasping loudly when Johnny finally pushed the first finger in.

"That's- It's not that bad." Jaehyun said.

He let out more little gasps when Johnny started to pump the digit in and out of him. After a while he was starting to enjoy it a lot more than he thought he would, until Johnny suddenly pushed a second finger in. Jaehyun let out a soft cry and hugged the pillow tightly.

"It's okay, Yoonoh. Just relax. Think about the good things. Think about me being close to you, about the pleasure." Johnny said in a soft voice. He pressed feather light kisses to Jaehyun's back and shoulders until the boy finally relaxed again. Johnny experimentally started to move his fingers again, scissoring him open while trying to find that sweet spot.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Johnny asked after a while.

"Horny," Jaehyun answered, making Johnny laugh. "A little uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt." he said.

"I'm gonna add a third finger. Remember what I said." Johnny answered. Jaehyun bit his lip when Johnny pushed a third finger in, feeling himself being stretched open. It was a burning sensation and for a split second he wondered if his ass would still even work properly after this.

"You promised it would feel good." Jaehyun said with a pout.

"Patience, angel." Johnny said with a laugh. He was right though, because a few moments of trying later he finally found that special spot inside Jaehyun that made the boy moan.

After a few more minutes of stretching, Johnny pulled his fingers out. He wiped his fingers on the sheets and softly tugged on Jaehyun's arm, gesturing at him to move on his back. He then softly kissed his boyfriend on the lips a few times before grabbing the bottle of lube again.

"Let me do that." Jaehyun said shyly. He took the bottle and coated Johnny's cock with a generous amount of lube. He slowly moved his hand up and down, enjoying the soft moans Johnny let out. When he decided it was enough he looked up at his boyfriend who gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Johnny asked in a serious tone.

"I am. I'm not dumb, I've done my research. I know it will hurt but you are right here and I trust you." Jaehyun said.

Johnny kissed him one more time before pushing Jaehyun's legs up against his glowing chest. One of his hands held Jaehyun's leg up while the other hand guided his cock towards the boy's entrance. He looked Jaehyun right into the eyes as he pushed himself in. Jaehyun let out a pained noise, barely able to hold his leg up as the feeling of being stretched so wide was too much for him to take.

"I got you, baby. You're doing so well," Johnny whispered in his ear. He kissed Jaehyun's forehead to comfort him. "So pretty, taking it so good. Such a good boy."

"I like it when you talk like that." Jaehyun admitted shyly. He tried to relax once more, getting used to the feeling of Johnny inside him.

"You like it when I praise you," Johnny stated. "It's because you're a good boy who loves to please." he teased. Jaehyun hummed in response.

"You're not wrong, though." he said. He could feel his face becoming almost as red as his eyes after this confession.

Before Johnny could even answer Jaehyun pulled him down by his nape for a kiss. It was a wet kiss, all spit and tongue, but it was another thing that somehow comforted Jaehyun. It was Johnny and Johnny was his home, his safe space. Every touch was enough for Jaehyun to feel completely safe. And when the pain was starting to go away it almost felt as if they were in a different dimension, just the two of them.

If anyone had been secretly watching it must've looked magical. Jaehyun's chest glowing brighter with every gentle touch, every thrust. His eyes coloured dark red and pink, the colours of lust and love. It was almost cute how Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist after a while, his hands resting on the bed next to him. And it was nothing but sweet when Johnny placed his hands over the smaller ones, letting their fingers intertwine.

"Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny_. " Jaehyun chanted. Johnny was thrusting into him, changing between long and slow thrust and fucking him harder. Jaehyun could feel sweat trickling down his forehead and onto the pillow, hair sticking to his face. Johnny didn't look that different, black hair pushed back and sweat almost dripping down his face.

"Feeling good, baby?" Johnny asked.

"So good." Jaehyun breathed out.

Jaehyun couldn't help but feel like he was in some sort of romantic movie where everything was just right, but at the same time it was better. The curtains in Johnny's room were only half opened, moonlight coming through the opening and shining right on the both of them. The sheets on the bed were threatening to fall off, pillows pushed up against the wall as a result of their love making.

Their sweaty hands were loosely holding each other, foreheads pressed together as Johnny leaned down for a sloppy kiss. The usual quiet room was now filled with soft moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin, the clock still quietly ticking in the background. Both of them were starting to get tired, but at the same time they had more energy than ever. They were almost desperate for that ultimate feeling of pleasure and Jaehyun could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

He had one of his legs on the bed while the other was still lazily wrapped around Johnny's waist. His cock was resting against his stomach, dripping pre-cum all over his skin. Johnny kept hitting that spot inside of him, making him curl his toes and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Touch yourself, Yoonoh. It's okay, you can cum," Johnny whispered in his ear. "I'm close too."

Jaehyun pulled one of his hands from underneath Johnny's and slid it down his stomach, wrapping it around his cock. He let out a loud moan when he started to move his hand. Johnny was looking down at him, whispering praises in his ear and Jaehyun couldn't hold it any longer. His back arched off the bed as he came all over his hand and chest, repeating Johnny's name over and over again. It was as if a whole universe exploded inside of him, the glowing coming from his chest could almost light up the whole room.

"Wow." Johnny said as he continued to thrust into him. Jaehyun let out a whine and after a few more thrusts Johnny's movements completely stopped. Johnny came inside him with a loud moan and Jaehyun couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach.

When they came down from their high Jaehyun finally let his leg slip back onto the bed. Johnny pulled out and laid down next to him, breathing heavily. Both of them were exhausted and completely out of breath. Jaehyun felt sweaty and gross, but after realizing once again what they just did he decided he didn't mind feeling gross. It was wonderful and a feeling of satisfaction took over him.

"Wow." Johnny repeated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Jaehyun asked, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "I think we need a shower."

"I think you might have to carry me." Jaehyun answered with a laugh.

It was exactly what Johnny did. He effortlessly picked the younger boy up from the bed and carried him towards the bathroom. Jaehyun could feel a shiver running down his spine when Johnny sat him down on the cold toilet seat. He watched how his boyfriend turned on the water of the shower cabin and took a moment to think to himself how lucky he was to be with someone like Johnny.

They showered in silence. It was partly washing each other's hair and body, but for the biggest part Jaehyun just stood there with his arms wrapped around Johnny's waist, head resting on the boy's chest.

"I love your tattoos." Jaehyun said once again, tracing his finger over the ink of the black rose on Johnny's shoulder.

"I know you do. Maybe I should get another one." Johnny answered with a smile.

"What would you get?" Jaehyun asked in curiosity, looking up at his boyfriend only to squeeze his eyes shut seconds later to stop the water from coming in his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe another animal. What do you think?" Johnny asked him.

Jaehyun thought for a while, thinking about all the possible things Johnny could get tattooed on him. He imagined how hot it would look if he got one on his thigh or back, but it would also be cute if Johnny got a small tattoo on his ankle.

"How about a turtle? Or multiple turtles in a row, making it look like they're swimming on your skin." Jaehyun finally said.

"A turtle? I like that idea. Where should I get them?" Johnny answered.

"On your thigh," Jaehyun said, bringing his hands down to Johnny's legs to give his thighs a playful squeeze. "Definitely on your thigh."

Johnny let out a laugh before turning off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Jaehyun before taking another one to wrap around his own shoulders. Jaehyun didn't bother to dry himself off. Instead he just moved closer to Johnny again, putting his head on the boy's shoulder with a smile. His wet hair was tickling Johnny's chin but the older boy didn't say anything about it.

"And how about piercings?" Johnny then suddenly asked.

"I think it'd look really fucking hot if you got your nose pierced." Jaehyun answered.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked and Jaehyun hummed in response.

A comfortable silence fell after that. They got back to Johnny's bedroom completely naked and Jaehyun couldn't be bothered to look for his own hoodie. He stood on his tippy toes in front of Johnny's closet and took his favourite shirt from the top shelf. It was a shirt of Johnny's favourite band. The older boy had bought the shirt two years ago at a concert, but now Jaehyun had claimed it as his. It was big and comfy and Jaehyun loved sleeping in it.

"Stealing my shirt again, I see." Johnny said with an amused voice. He hugged Jaehyun from behind, pulling the boy close to his chest. Jaehyun turned his head to stick his tongue out at him, but this eventually ended up in a sweet kiss.

"You love seeing me in your shirts." Jaehyun said. Besides, he was pretty sure Johnny was now wearing the one he had stolen from Jaehyun's closet. Johnny loved wearing his boyfriend's clothes as much as Jaehyun did, even though he would never admit it.

"I love the person wearing them." Johnny said.

"I guess it's a good thing I love the person wearing mine, too." Jaehyun said.

Jaehyun wiggled himself free from Johnny's grip and let himself fall on the older's bed- Which wasn't really just Johnny's bed anymore since they had been sharing it for the past few months. The only time they didn't share Johnny's bed was that on their two months anniversary. Johnny had gotten home from work and excitedly started telling Jaehyun about how he saw his ex boyfriend in the music store that day. Even though Johnny tried to tell him he had no feelings whatsoever for his ex, Jaehyun ran upstairs, visibly upset, and slammed the door of his bedroom shut.

Johnny had tried to get him out of his room but Jaehyun refused to do so. He had even made Jaehyun dinner and put it in front of his door, but when the plate full of food was still there in the middle of the night Johnny decided to pick the lock. He had gotten in bed next to Jaehyun, who pretended to be asleep. Jaehyun didn't like to admit it, but as soon as Johnny had pulled him closer he turned around and sobbed into his chest. It had been a long night.

"What are you thinking about?" Johnny asked as he laid down next to Jaehyun.

"Our two months anniversary." Jaehyun said and Johnny made a painful face.

"I'm never making that mistake ever again," Johnny said. "It was horrible to see you that upset about something I did."

"Yeah, it was bad for me too. I really do love you, Johnny." Jaehyun said.

"And I really do love you too, Yoonoh." Johnny answered.

Jaehyun turned on his side, smiling when Johnny threw an arm over him, spooning him. He placed his small hand over Johnny's bigger one, letting out a happy sigh. He felt Johnny pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. He was about to fall asleep when he realized the curtains were still open. He was suddenly very much aware of the moonlight that fell right on his face.

"Baby?" Jaehyun asked. Johnny only sleepily hummed in response. "Can you please close the curtains?"

Johnny let out a groan but did what Jaehyun asked him anyway. Jaehyun suddenly felt very cold without his boyfriend pressed against him, so he pulled the sheets further up so that only his head was poking out. If Johnny wasn't so tired he probably would've laughed. But he was, so he returned to the bed and claimed his spot behind Jaehyun again.

"Johnny?" Jaehyun asked again. Johnny hummed once more, not sounding to sleepy this time. "Was it good? The sex, I mean."

Jaehyun felt a hand combing through his hair, making him feel safe all over again. "It was more than good. It was perfect and so are you." Johnny answered.

"But-" Jaehyun started, not even sure what he was going to say himself.

"No buts. Don't worry so much about it, it was magical," Johnny said. Jaehyun couldn't disagree with that. "Now close those pretty pink eyes of yours and go to sleep. It's past midnight already and you have work tomorrow." Jaehyun groaned at the reminder.

"I'm already looking forward towards it." he said sarcastically.

"I'll wake you up with a kiss and make you breakfast with coffee, if that makes you feel better." Johnny said with a smile.

"I guess it does. A kiss from you makes everything better." Jaehyun said. He was still slightly jealous that Johnny had the day off.

"How about a sweet goodnight kiss?" Johnny asked teasingly. Jaehyun immediately turned around to softly kiss him on the lips. Johnny's hand found it's way to his cheek and Jaehyun felt warm. He pulled away after a minute and let out a sigh.

"Goodnight, baby." Jaehyun said as he changed their positions so that he was the one spooning Johnny.

"Goodnight, Yoonoh." Johnny answered sleepily.

That night it didn't rain, but that was okay. The ticking of the clock didn't make Jaehyun feel lonely like how it used to. Instead he let Johnny's soft breath bring him to sleep, his heartbeat sounding like a sweet lullaby. The warmth of Johnny's body was enough for him to feel safe, as if he belonged there. Jaehyun didn't need any sound to fall asleep, he just needed Johnny.

Johnny was everything he could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I'm actually proud of so any kudos or feedback would be very much appreciated!


End file.
